Antes de dormir
by Nirvan
Summary: <html><head></head>Sin summary. One-shot. ShiroAki.</html>


**Antes de dormir**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde como cualquier otra, nada tenía de especial, el grupo de siempre estaba reunido en el lugar de siempre, dentro del bar Still.<p>

Las risas, las voces, el olor del bar que Master se esmeraba por mantener limpio, el leve olor del alcohol sobresaliendo de las bebidas de los adultos, el sonido de las copas y las luces suaves del lugar no hacían más que arrullarlo incitándolo a dejarse vencer por el sueño una vez más. Pocas veces hacía aquello, pero no soportaba mucho el cansancio. Con medio cuerpo descansando sobre sus brazos en la barra, mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando a su mente guiarse por la aventura de ese día que era narrada. No hizo falta pedir que nadie le molestara, Kengo sabía que no debía interrumpirlo al descansar, Haruka y su mayordomo no eran un problema, y Kou y Aya se mantenían ocupados contando a Master la hazaña diaria con diversos detalles que, al poner atención, resultaban en disparate, como siempre, pero como siempre, nadie se encargaría de corregir la historia.

Kou hacía quedar a Aya como una especie de heroína y ella lo negaba con falsa modestia minimizando pocamente sus acciones. Lo cierto era que si había quedado de ese modo, era debido a que dio el golpe final a varios kokuchi, mas no se encargó de ellos por completo. Pero todo quedaba a la imaginación de Master, pues de interferir sólo acabaría por confundirlo más, y poco o nada quería ponerse a explicar.

Entre su descuido sobre la realidad, que aumentaba más a cada segundo, y las ideas desatinadas que no sabría identificar como pensamientos propios o sueños prematuros, sintió su cuerpo más pesado, de forma inusual, era una presión sobre su cuerpo. Tuvo la leve idea de que se trataba de una cobija pesada que alguien, al preocuparse por su estado en medio del frío le hubiera colocado. Lo agradecía, su cuerpo tomaba calidez y le era más fácil así dejarse caer en el sueño. Comprimió su cuerpo intentando apropiarse por completo de aquella manta, y de pronto escuchó el silencio. ¿Dónde estaba el ruido que escuchaba? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y por qué de repente olía tan bien?

En cuatro segundos el sueño drenó violentamente arrastrándolo de vuelta de la irrealidad de su cansada cabeza. Abrió los ojos, Shirogane se encontraba recargado sobre su espalda abrazando su cuerpo con el cariño de siempre, sus amigos se encontraban esperando su reacción, y él estaba quedando en ridículo. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, intentó componer su postura de golpe pero sin lograrlo.

-¡¿Shirogane, qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! –Ordenaba, pero por su posición sobre la mesa, la voz le salía más como una súplica que como un mandato.

-Akira-kun, te veías tan inofensivo y relajado, que me fue inevitable cubrirte del frío –dijo con ternura estrechándolo aun más.

-¡Me hubieras dejado morir congelado! ¡Muévete! –Akira imaginaba casi de forma tangible la sonrisa que Shirogane debía mantener cerca de su nuca, al igual que las cosas que sus amigos debían estar murmurando. Decidido a salir de esta, giró el cuerpo y logró hacer una palanca para empujar a Shirogane e intentar pararse. Pero apenas lo alejó y se puso de pie, volvió a ser apresado y las risas de sus amigos a su lado no se hicieron esperar.

-Akira-kun, no puedo hacer eso, ¿no te es más fácil sólo pedirme un abrazo?

-¡No te pedí nada! -Entre forcejeo y empujones había logrado interponer sus brazos entre los dos, ya que la sombra lo abrazaba sin dejarle mucho espacio para lograr liberarse, pero al final lo hizo de nuevo. Al verlo crear distancia entre sus cuerpos, Shirogane, con una expresión triste lo liberó. Él menor trastabilló unos pasos hacia tras y terminó recargado en la mesa de la entrada.

-No eres nada romántico –acusó con molestia el shin sintiéndose ofendido.

-¡¿Por qué habría de serlo?! –Cuestionó enojado y bastante rojo. Las risas de sus amigos aumentaron al verlos discutir como lo haría una pareja-. Tks, olvídalo –sentenció y volvió a la barra acomodando bruscamente la silla y tomar asiento.

-Aki, no te enojes con Shirogane, la idea ha sido mía –confesó Kou con algo de pena, pero sólo se ganó una mala mirada del chico- … y me arrepiento.

-Haruka-sama, es hora de regresar –habló Hikojuuro rompiendo aquella tensión.

-Hu, sí –respondió el niño con su habitual calma bajándose de una de las sillas.

-He, ¿tan rápido? –Preguntó Aya. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj en la pared y vio que casi daba la media noche. Lanzó un grito asustada y se paró tomando sus cosas- ¡Maldición, es muy tarde! ¡Debería estar en casa desde hace una hora! ¡Mis padres me van a matar!

-Es extraño ver a Aya temiéndole a alguien –murmuró Kengo, a lo que Akira asintió.

-¿Podríamos llevarla, Hikojuuro? –Preguntó Haruka que como siempre observaba todo con interés. Su mayordomo no se negó, y Aya agradecida soltó muchas palabras, entre ellas despedidas para el resto de los chicos y agradecimientos a Master por todo. Salió empujando al niño por los hombros decidida a no perder ni un solo segundo más. Una vez fuera, Kou y Kengo se pusieron de pie.

-Sólo espero que no decida conducir… –comentó Kengo rascando su cabeza-, aunque tiene razón es muy tarde. Deberíamos irnos de una vez –sugirió.

-Sí, yo tengo trabajo mañana temprano, así que será mejor descansar… -aportó Kou, estirando sus brazos hacia el techo y bostezando. Akira no se quedó atrás, se puso de pie aun con el ceño fruncido y se despidió de Master, el resto lo hizo también y una vez fuera entre ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿No tomaremos el mismo camino? –Preguntó Kengo, confuso al ver que se despedía de él.

-Estoy cansado, llegaré más rápido si voy directo a casa.

-Entiendo, ¡Nos vemos mañana! –Se despidió de ambos.

-Adiós, Kengo-kun.

-Hu...

Y así caminaron a casa, Kengo por su parte, Kou por el suyo con un andar soso, y Shirogane y Akira con el silencio habitual de siempre.

Akira caminaba como siempre con las manos en las bolsas, Shirogane iba casi a su lado con el bastón en su espalda manteniendo así ambas manos atrás. El andar de ambos era pesado, aun más el de Akira, que bruscamente había sido sacado de su sueño y empezaba a sentir los estragos de aquel acto, principalmente en los ojos, pero el de Shirogane era inusual.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –Preguntó sin verle, aun seguía bastante enojado por lo de hace unos minutos pero era lo bastante consiente para saber que algo en Shirogane no iba bien. El Shin soltó un sonido sencillo y amable alegrándose de saber que Akira le prestara atención. Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mí, Akira-kun? –Akira inspiró molesto.

-Olvídalo, muérete si así lo deseas –respondió de forma brusca sacudiéndose su agarre. Shirogane unos momentos se sintió confundido, pero al verlo alejarse lo entendió. No pudo evitar sonreír afligido.

-Hai –respondió con voz débil. Akira sintió un regusto amargo, supo en ese instante que se había pasado con la respuesta. Soltando un suspiro largo con pesadez y giró sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

-Oye –pero no había nadie. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Se encontraba solo en la calle con el matiz nocturno y con el débil esfuerzo de la luna por remediarlo. Lanzó un segundo suspiro. Definitivamente no era su estilo y no se acostumbraría en mucho tiempo. Ahora que Shirogane no estaba sentía que el sonido de la noche se extendía por todo su entorno. Grillos, silencio, el viento. Decidió no rebuscar más, y continuó.

El camino a su casa se le hizo más pesado de lo usual, la hora no era la acostumbrada y era porque al cambiar bruscamente su horario escolar por el del periodo vacacional poco o nada de tiempo se tomaba para descansar durante el día, eso sumado a su arraigada costumbre de desvelarse y a su pasatiempo perpetuo de cazar kokuchis. Abrió la puerta.

-Tadaima –soltó a la nada oscura que se figuraba desde la entrada hasta el interior.

-Okaeri -susurró una voz a su lado. Akira giró y vio a Shirogane sonreírle con la luz de la entrada tras de sí.

-Con que aquí estabas.

-No, permanecí contigo todo el camino –Akira lo miró unos momentos, pero luego le restó importancia.

-Te busqué –mencionó mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-Sí, bueno, creí que estarías muy cansado para discutir –dijo. Esperó en silencio una respuesta que nunca llegó. Akira simplemente subió a su cuarto, y antes de imitarlo se encargó de cerrar la puerta y encender las luces. Una vez arriba entró a la habitación y vio al chico sacarse la camiseta. Se recargó en el umbral con una sonrisa coqueta y cruzó los brazos-. ¿Me estas seduciendo, Akira-kun? –Akira pareció sobresaltarse un poco pero al verlo bufó y se echó la toalla encima- ¿Te bañarás? ¿Puedo ir?

-No –respondió malhumorado-. Me lavaré la cara y tomaré algo antes de… dormir –terminó después de bostezar. Salió de la habitación con la toalla en el cuello y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose al baño. Al quedarse solo, Shirogane sintió cierta tristeza. A pesar de que él mismo había evadido la oportunidad de una disculpa, no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que Akira decidiera no cubrir ese cruel comentario. Lo mencionó, pero no era lo mismo.

Sonrió. ¿Qué más podía esperar él, y con qué derecho? Con toda clase de pensamientos en una marea de ideas sobre el chico, bajó a la cocina. Si se daba prisa quizá podría preparar algo antes de que saliera del baño. Se apresuró, y mientras escuchaba los pasos lánguidos bajar los primeros escalones ya tenía todo preparado.

Cenaron en silencio, mejor dicho, Akira cenó en silencio y Shirogane sólo estaba a su lado, en silencio. Un emparedado como el chico solía acostumbrar al querer tomar alguna comida de forma rápida, eso era lo que había elaborado, eso junto con un vaso de jugo fue suficiente para Akira. Mientras él comía con su habitual calma, Shirogane desviaba su mirada de hacía las cosas que había en la cocina. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, con el sello de la señora Nikaido impregnado de arriba abajo, desde la alacena hasta la estufa y el lavaplatos, siempre perfectamente organizado. De repente se preguntó, ¿qué es lo que había salido mal en el momento de educar a Akira?

Sonrió ante su última ocurrencia volviendo los ojos hacia el menor, que con su boca llena perdía los suyos en el salero frente a sí. Continuó llevando su vista de aquí a allá y guardando pequeños detalles que le parecían nuevos. Notó que alguien había cambiado las postales pegadas con imán al refrigerador. Antes había un par de la familia que él jamás había visto y de la cual Akira sabía poco y ahora había varias que llevaban la firma de su madre. Seguramente las enviaría en uno de sus viajes y Akira, con la excusa de hacerles espacio, tiró el resto a la basura. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Akira se levantó dando las gracias, llevó los trastes al fregadero y después de que su compañero se pusiera de pie, apagó la luz. Subieron auxiliándose de la luz encendida del cuarto y al entrar y ver que esta estaba de más, fue apagada.

Sin mucho cuidado se tiró sobre la cama, aceptando por fin el peso de sus parpados. Contra su almohada lanzó algo parecido a un suspiro matizado en alivio y habló.

-He esperado por esto todo el día. –Un par de segundos después sintió la colcha deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo por debajo de los hombros. Fue todo, sin alguna respuesta ni nada más. Abrió los ojos a duras penas y logró enfocar a la sombra en el mismo lugar que había estado desde que apagó la luz. De pie al lado de la cama, mirando con ternura como era presa del cansancio.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Cuestionó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el shin se acercó al borde y se sentó de lado logrando así darle la cara. Akira al sentir como la cama se hundía a su lado se puso atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Shirogane. El mayor llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y acarició su cabello con calma, llevándolo hacia atrás despejándole el rostro. No pudo evitar sentir que ese gesto traía devuelta todo el sueño perdido hace casi una hora en el bar así que cerró los ojos antes de continuar.

-No me has respondido –dijo intentando ser autoritario, pero claramente su tono lo era todo menos eso.

-No es nada. Duerme –respondió retirando su mano. Antes de llevársela del todo, los dedos de Akirra detuvieron su mano envolviéndose en su muñeca.

-¿Es por lo del hace rato?

-No.

-¿Es por lo del bar? –Preguntó. Shirogane al recordarlo soltó pequeñas risas que molestaron al menor, al parecer él iba en serio.

-Oye…

-No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Akira-kun –interrumpió sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, brindándole el calor que las cobijas jamás podrían alcanzar- Sé que no es lo tuyo ser romántico, pero yo puedo encargarme por los dos.

_¿Romántico?_ Recordando su enojo el sueño se fue al carajo y el Akira de siempre volvió.

-Créeme que esa broma estúpida no tuvo nada de romántica. Promete que dejarás de comportarte así frente a los demás. –Como si fuera un niño demandando cosas de adultos, así lo veía Shirogane, por eso reía mientras apretaba su mano cerca de su rostro.

-No –respondió divertido y Akira soltó un sonido entre dientes. El Shin acarició de nuevo su cabello y luego acarició su mejilla. Después se acercó bajando el tono de su voz–. Aunque si lo que quieres es que sea especial estando sólo los dos aceptaré.

-Idiota -pronunció cerrando los ojos. El sueño lo vencía de nuevo, el calor de las manos de Shirogane en su mano y mejilla junto con el que se escondía en su voz no hacían mucho por mantenerlo despierto. De pronto unió los puntos -. Iras al mundo de las sombras, ¿cierto?

-Sí –respondió después de vacilar unos momentos en los cuales su agarre flaqueó. La respuesta pareció no agradarle nada, lo comprobó con la molestia en el timbre se su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el afán en ocultarme las cosas?

-Ninguno –contestó, aunque la respuesta correcta apelaría al lado de Akira que se inestabilizaba y de cómo era preferible ir y venir ahorrándole esos momentos llenos de angustia y cediéndole permiso a otra noche más de sueño.

Los ojos molestos del menor se desviaron hacía un punto frente a él junto al escritorio, Shirogane rehuyó mirando un punto perdido entre las cobijas. Era la segunda vez que lo atrapaba. Desde que volvió de aquel lugar, el chico tenía cierto cuidado al momento de separarse, que lejos de hacerlo sentir bien, le pesaba. No porque le molestara tenerlo de la mano todo el tiempo, pero no se supone que debiera vivir con ese pendiente cada minuto, que, aunque no lo expusiera, él lo notaba y siendo sincero, no le provocaba jugar con eso. En más de una ocasión pensó el hablar con él aunque no sabía bien cómo afrontarlo.

-Akira-kun…

-Sh… -calló prolongando su sonido-. Supongo que algún día tengo que lidiar con eso, ¿no? –Cerró los ojos. Otro de los motivos que lo volvían fabuloso. Sintió el agarre de Akira perderse poco a poco y pensó que era el mejor momento para retirarse. Intentó ponerse en pie pero de pronto sintió sus dejos ajustarse. Lo entendía bien.

Se acercó a su rostro y con una dulce presión encontró sus labios, cálidos, seguramente por el calor en que lo envolvían las cobijas. Aun enlazadas la mano de Akira acarició suavemente la suya para luego dejarlo ir. Shirogane sintió como el cansancio le robaba al castaño, con un armónico sonido sus bocas se separaron y un último suspiro de Akira llegó a su rostro.

-Oyasumi –susurró para luego besar en silencio su mejilla.

Sin hacer mucho movimiento se levantó de la cama y arropó lo más que pudo el cuerpo del adolescente. Durante unos segundos vio con cariño su tierna figura sumergida seguramente en el disparate de su imaginación y sonrió. Le agradaban como eran las cosas ahora entre los dos. De no ser por ese pequeño _pendiente_ que Akira tenía sobre él todo el tiempo, las cosas serían perfectas. Pero sus últimas palabras fueron como un inicio de determinación para continuar, así que esperaba que las cosas mejoraran desde ese entonces en adelante.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí de pie contemplándolo, pero no podía quedarse por siempre. Miró por la ventana como la luna se alzaba majestuosa a través del cristal indicándole que ya era hora. No dejó pasar más tiempo, de hacerlo seguro el tiempo tragaría sus horas y él lo pasaría inmerso en el calor del cuerpo de Akira a su lado en la cama.

Ajustó su sombrero y tomó su bastón, en tan sólo unos segundos su figura fue dispersada entre colores y así como llegó, desapareció.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(Hola, ¿que tal? Mi nombre es Nirvan y procrastino...)

Hola, estoy muy feliz de volver con algo nuevo, algo sin mucha historia, pero bonito (creo (y espero)). Que completara este oneshot fue culpa de No Taisho Kagome, linda quiero darte las gracias, sé que me tarde un poquito pero lo prometido es deuda.

A ustedes quiero darles noticias mías y sobre mis fics. Los cinco pasos de Akira ya tiene un final escrito, no, no lo terminé todo, sólo escribí el final, el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito pero está en revisión y el resto del boceto (Oh que profesional) ya está listo. Sólo me queda echarle ganas y no estancarme como me ha sucedido últimamente. Sobre mi próximo fic, un AU, aun se hornea (¡y va bien!). Y sobre otros proyectos, van a medias, a uno me falta darle cuerpo y con el otro voy a la mitad. Sobre mí, pues, me he ocupado en varias cosas más, ser mayor de edad te carga más responsabilidades (NO!), y últimamente trabajo más tiempo en proyectos personales.

¡Les doy a todos muchas gracias por leer! Les agradecería mucho un comentario u opinión, para mi sería un completo placer. Por otro lado, no dejen que la llama del Monochrome se apague, aporten con un fic, algo pequeño o algo de ustedes. (En serio, es como quedarse hablando sola)

¡Un abrazo enorme, y espero _verte_ pronto!

.

.

bachnirvan (punto) deviantart (puntocom)

(Yo sé que quieres, no te resistas, entra, te va a gustar... nadie lo sabrá ;D) (a ver si así me gano un revi :c)


End file.
